DC: 2011-08-08 - Super Dog Super Debacle
Kara Zor-El is in the gym in a comfy outfit - sweatpants, a sleevless white T-shirt with a bunch of Superman symbols all over it, a pink sweatshirt jacket, and a red headband. Her hair is such that it's covering one eye even. She seems distant while she's holding up the weights with one hand, her other hand holding the remote as she watches the TV in the gym as she clicks different channels boredly. The monitor reads 250 MT (MAX). *click click click* Solarflare would enter the gym, spending his time in the garage. Infact it was perhaps noticable that he didnt stay in the room given but the ship he came in. He looked up to the woman and floats up to her. "Are you alright Kara?" He calls calmly. Kara Zor-El nods a little, changing channels again and again. "I'm never going to have a boyfriend. Or any human friends in general.... ever." Solarflare just moves a hand to her shoulders. "Kara...I am really sorry for what they did...If there is anything I can do to set things right, I will do it without hesitation." He says as he rubs her shoulders should she let him, concerned look on his face. Kara Zor-El puts the weights down. Apparently 250 megatons was not particularly taxing. She shrugs a bit. "I don't really blame him, yknow. His girlfriend was in a coma, he's not sure. But it feels like he's just using me as a placeholder when he didnt think she would come out of it, and now that she is..." She shrugs. "Plus she's a nice person too." Kara Zor-El shakes her head and waves her arms a bit. "I'm going to stop thinking about this right this second." She pauses. "Sorry Solar, were you wanting to use the weights?" "Maybe he isnt using you, but he was lonely, and you were there." Solarflare offers as he moves his hands from his shoulders. "And when she awoke, he is relieved." He asks as he watches her. "Kara, I honestly dont know anything about relationships and feelings for others so I am the worst to offer you any advice, but if you all were friends once before." He says as he then nods when she says that, he just chuckles nervously. "I was actually wanting to see the pool thing. Teach myself to swim." He says calmly. Kara Zor-El smiles. "Oh... okay, well don't let me stop you. Sounds like fun." She then looks back up at the TV and starts clicking channels some more. Eventually it goes onto the National Armwrestling Championship and she just puts the remote down on a table and heads over to the treadmill "Well thing is, now that I have found you, I really dont wanna do anything else. I enjoy spending time with you, you give me purpose." Solarflare says with a bit of a uncertain tone, unsure if he should say that. Kara Zor-El walks over. "And just how do I give you purpose? All I've done was beat you up in sparring." She checks out his face. "Sorry about that again by the way, but you seem to heal pretty fast." Solarflare smiles and watches. "You have given me incentive to become stronger." He says as he chuckles. "There is no need to be sorry. experiencing the strength you displayed have opened my eyes that there are things stronger out there, and I want to become better now." Kara Zor-El pauses. "You're not going to want to make this a regular thing where I beat you up are you?" She tilts her head. "Well...the more times you beat me up, the more I will wanna do things to bring you happiness." Solarflare says as he smiles to her. "Sound like a good deal or do you feel bad about beating up a former slave?" Kara Zor-El pauses. "Um.. no, but I do think I've read about this sort of thing on the internet." Kara Zor-El shrugs. "Like I said before, I'm going to pull punches from now on, and you already saw why. "What do you mean this sort of thing?" he asks as he tilts his head. Solarflare then looks around. "Truth is, the reason why I wanna keep sparring is because it was how my masters strengthened me, by forcing me to endure incredible amounts of pain and fighting. It is the only way I know to better myself. And I like being around you...you make me feel...I dont know, joy." Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "Fine.... whenever you want me to spar, I will, okay?" Solarflare nods. "I...wish I could understand this whole relationship friend things...It seems like it is the best way to make you happy." He says with a smile as he watches her. "You deserve the best in my eyes." Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Believe me Solar, I wish I understood the whole relationship friend thing also." She shrugs. "But frankly I probbly didnt deserve him anyway." "Well regardless what you do with your life, I will be here to help you and such." Solarflare says to the woman as he offers a hand. "Now, is there anything you would like to do? You still got those cards things so you can go buy stuff?" he offers. Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "YEah... I guess we could do that." Solarflare nods. "I still dont understand the need for so many garments but you seem to enjoy shopping and what you enjoy, I enjoy." He says with a smile as he gestures to the elevator. Kara Zor-El smiles and heads to the elevator with him Outside in San Francisco a few minutes later... Superboy says, "Hi Kara! :D The dog is sitting here while we're waiting in line. :D" Superboy says, "IN PUBLIC. IN COSTUME." Superboy says, "While people around us are snapping pictures and TWITTERING." Superboy says, "... oh god." Superboy says, "I just realized the insane bad publicity if that dog attacks Kara right now." "Yup. This is what I thought would happen," Cassie says while looking around, giving those who are gawking, tweeting and taking pictures a bashful smile. "Let's get our lunch and get somewhere quiet," she says while talking out of the corner of her mouth in a whisper, Kon being able to hear her and no one else as she says it so quietly it is almost not said at all. She darts a look to Krypto then, the fact he followed them no longer taken as a good thing. "How is he with crowds," she asks Superboy quickly, worry creeping into her voice. Kara Zor-El comes into the area with Solarflare. She's wearing civilian clothes but isnt in her secret identity. Holding a couple of gift cards, she talks to Solar. "Okay so I think we go to Old Blue first, then The Main Place. Get you some nicer pants and maybe I can get some nice shoes." Now Kon looks worried. "I'm not sure," he admits. "Maybe he flew back home," he adds hopefully, as he tilts his head to try and listen through the crowd. TWITTER: @mosexykonwon #sbwg4eva 2adorablelook TINYPIC/CU4212 "Well you better pick them. I wouldnt know good ones, just be happy with some that just cover me. Though I dont see why everyone is so obssessed with this modesty...cant absorb sunlight through clothes so well." Solarflare says to Kara as he watches her. Superboy covers his eyes. "Krypto. Super-smell, right?" Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "Well we could always just get you a mesh sort of thing instead. You know what, I'll show you when we get there." Superboy prods Kara. Let WG and I get a chance to pose before you do? "I don't see him," Cassie says, sounding rather concerned. It is enough to distract her fully from her surroundings, enough so that she brushes her hand against one of Superboy's without even noticing. "Here... get us some pizza and drinks," she pulls out money and offers it to her 'date', "And I'll go see if I can find him." As if in answer to Wonder Girl's earlier question, there is a white flash, and then a dog with a cape standing there growling at Kara, eyes glowing red. It is clearly not happy at seeing the girl. Any money Kon has is quickly shoved to the cashier waiting to take the pizza order. "Hold on to that, I want a pizza, large, with pepperoni. Just... I'll be back!" The cashier nods, eyes wide open, as people draw back. "Uh, look," Kon begins, waving his arms. "It's my dog. He's just... allergic to the smell of something that girl is carrying!" TWITTER: RT @#superpets: FLYING DOG. WITH CAPE. TINYPIC/A4s4SC. Solarflare nods. "Mesh...is that like the cage stuff I seen be-" Was all that was said before he saw the white blur and was immediatly between the girl and the dog, green eyes watching the white animal as he keeps himself between the super dog. "He has a cape like you..." He says as he tries to keep himself between the dog and the girl, regardless to either movements. Kara Zor-El looks at Solar, then at Krypto. "Rao above... Kon? Kon why did you let him out?" "Krypto," Cassie calls out, finding the center of the commotion easily. "Get your furry butt over here /now/." She is not the one who takes the authoritive role with the dog, it something she usually saves for Superboy since Krypto is technically his, but this is one time she can't risk his not listing to him and continuing his bad behavior. She has seen Supergirl and the Tameranean but doesn't greet them just yet, this too serious. The dog -continues- to snarl, even as Kon flies up and above the crowd, and -whistles-. "Krypto! Here, boy," he claps his hands. The dog's eyes fade back to normal colors as he turns his head to look at Cassie, and at Kon, before the snarl fades, and the dog hangs its head, as he ... slowly, and almost guiltily, flies towards the girl. "Oh COME ON! Me, you don't listen to, but -her- you do?" Kon explodes. "Kon? The dog is Kon?" Solarflare asks and when the dog lowers it's head and flies to the blonde he met before, he just remains between Kara and the dog, though he seems to relax slightly. "Or was that Krypto?" He asks as he looks to Kara, to see if the dog did something super fast beyond his sight. Kara Zor-El looks at the dog warily. "The dog's Krypto. Kon's my cousin... er... sorta." she says to Solar. "Excuse us a moment," Wonder Girl says while sounding like a parent who is about to take a naughty child to the other room for a 'talk', her finger now pointed in the direction the Tower can be found in. "You go back home now and you stay. Bad dog. And no treats for you." Done, she looks at Kon, smirking slightly at his distress. "I'm cuter. What do you expect... and sorry, guys," she adds, now looking at Kara and Solarflare. "Don't know what has gotten into him. Probably overly-excited." TWITTER: @mobosloamazon HOT GAMS RT: @smatt DOG OBEYS MISTRESS *tinyvideoURL* Krypto wags its tail ever so slightly, and flies. Not towards the Titan Tower, but towards 'home'. Kon shakes his head, resisting the urge to respond to Cassie by sticking out his tongue. Instead, he chooses to wag a finger right back at Wonder Girl, "Bad girl, no treats for you," with a smirk. And then turning before he gets sidetracked by Cassie, he looks right at Kara. "I let him out. He's pretty well behaved. I've never seen him act the way he does, except at you. You sure you're not carrying -something-?" he says, eyeing the big orange fellow and quirking an eyebrow at Supergirl to do the introductions. Kara Zor-El looks at Conner. "He -never- liked me. Not since the first day I went to the Fortress. What do you think I'd be carrying?" She crosses her arms. Kara Zor-El looks at Solar, then back at Kon. "Kon, Solarflare. Solar, Kon-El. Kon's my cousin.... sort of. Not my cousin cousin..... not Superman." Kara is not in 'uniform' however. Solarflare nods as he then looks to the teen. "A sort of cousin? Never met one of those. You can call me Solarflare. I have no real name other than that." He says to the man then looks to Kara. "So he is like you?" He asks as he watches her with a relaxed look, even looking relaxed around her though he seems to slightly tense when his attention reverts to Kon and Cassie. Cassie looks at Kon, smirking a bit when he turns the tables on her and chides her. "Hey, not my fault he listens to me more." She has done a good job of bribing Kon's dog, it seems. "Speaking of treats, think they're calling for us. Pizza's done. Feel free to join us," she adds Kara-and-Solaflare-wards before bounding to get the pizza and everything else. Superboy says, "she sure seems chipper, doesn't she? o.o" Wonder Girl is channeling her inner-sixteen year old. When she's not being emo and angsty she's bouncy and perky. XD Looking back at Cassie and watching her go, Kon seems fascinated by the way she walks, at least until he pulls his eyes away, back towards his cousin. "Uh... I don't know, maybe you're carrying some sort of intergalactical cooties or something!" TWITTER: @cattyreporter SUPERGIRL CARRYING SPACE VDs. Superboy says, "... I think we really should get out of public. O.O" Wonder Girl faceplants. Superboy is just making up silly twitters from the public as we go along. :D Kara Zor-El shrugs a little, putting her hands in her pockets along with the gift cards. Superboy says, "Awwww. Go hunt down Cat Grant and KILL. :D" Superboy says, "If it makes you feel any better, in the next week Wonder Girl is going to be on the cover of gossip rags. :P Poor girl. :D" Solarflare just shrugs, then looks to Kara. "If you want to, I dont mind." He asks as he looks around at the various people before his attention moves to Supergirl, offering a hand to her. Superboy pages: leaving you opening to go nuts with gossip columns and being a public figure. You figured who catty reporter is, yes? It takes a bit of juggling on Cassie's part but the pizza and canned sodas are brought over, her dexterity aiding in this. "Shall we try to find a place to sit?" Hopefully somewhere private. Without people being jerkwads what with the pictures and tweeters and crap like that. "How about back at the Tower?" Kon suggests, jerking a thumb back at the direction they came from. He does take a moment to flash a grin at a particularly close photographer, taking a moment to pull Solarflare close and flashing a V gesture. TWITTERFEED: @WWMASH SB AND HULK HOGAN POSED FOR PICTURE! SQUEE!